


KISS ME

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Se acerca el 14 de febrero y Grace tiene una peticion para su tio Steve.





	KISS ME

KISS ME

Danny asomo su rostro por el marco de la puerta de la oficina de Steve quien se encontraba muy ensimismado en su computadora, cuando el comandante sintió aquella mirada sobre él se apartó de sus ocupaciones, alzando las cejas, señalando que tenía su atención.

-Hey babe. Debo irme ahora, mi cita en la corte es en media hora…recuerda que…- Detuvo su discurso al ver el rostro de su jefe cubierto por la monotonía y le incredulidad, demudando después a la resignación.

-Danniel soy un ex Navy SEAL entrenado para todo tipo de situación, creo que puedo lidiar con la simple tarea de recoger a tu hija en la escuela- Se puso de pie aproximándose al detective, lo tomo por los hombros empujándolo hacia la puerta, este se dejó guiar más por la premura del tiempo que por su voluntad.

-Tú ve, encárgate de ese testimonio y asegúrate de que ese idiota vaya a prisión. Yo me encargo de Grace- Se despidió entonces de su compañero, vio al Camaro alejarse en el horizonte y volvió a su trabajo. Era la primera vez que debía recoger a Grace en la escuela y la situación le daba un extraño sentido de responsabilidad. Para esto Danny debió llamar a los directivos e informar a la pomposa institución que una persona ajena a la familia de la menor la recogería al terminar sus clases; fue bastante ceremoniosa la forma en que Steve debió asistir a la escuela, firmar un acuerdo y dejar varias copias de su identificación para asegurarse de que no fuera un loco secuestrador de menores, pese al hecho de que media isla lo conocía a estas personas no les importo.

La hora se aproximaba y partió hacia su importante misión; aparco en el estacionamiento de la escuela y se vio ampliamente sorprendido. Primeramente el protocolo de salida era casi militarizado, cada vehículo avanzaba en línea hacia la puerta y los niños y jóvenes eran celosamente vigilados por el personal, esto tenía bastante sentido, la mayoría eran hijos de hombres adinerados, como Stan; así que se les trataban con especial cuidado.

Al llegar su turno diviso por la puerta a Grace; de pie en el vestíbulo, llevaba uniforme deportivo y conversaba con un chico de su edad, probablemente de su clase. El chico era rubio, con ojos castaños y le sonreía a ella como si deseara deslumbrarla. Agradeció ser él y no Danny quien presenciara ese momento por que hubiera resultado en un desastre.

La joven de quince años se despido del muchacho con una sonrisa tímida y se dirigió hacia él; manteniendo aquella sonrisa soñadora y Steve se sintió, extrañamente, a la defensiva. Se sacudió aquellas emociones y le regalo su mejor sonrisa, ella abordo el vehículo y se estiro para abrazarlo, beso su mejilla dejando en ella un leve rastro de lápiz labial color durazno y el aroma de su perfume juvenil.

-Gracias por venir tío Steve- Dijo ella abrazándose a su mochila, Steve reconoció aquel estado de inmediato.

-Es un placer, tu padre llegara a mi casa en unas horas así que mientras tanto nos vamos a divertir mucho- Ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Grace había cambiado mucho y Steve apenas lo notaba, llevaba el cabello trenzado y ya no ponía pequeños broches con flores en él; sus uñas estaban pintadas de color lavanda.

-Entonces…ese chico con el que hablabas. ¿Es tu amigo?- Intuyo que ella no hablaría al respecto, no sabía mucho de adolescentes pero Danny le había comentado que ella empezaba a ser reservada con algunas cosas, como todas las jovencitas.

-El…es Aaron…es mi compañero- Trato de sonar distraída pero al terminar la oración emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Pero…él te gusta. ¿Verdad?- Grace lo miro horrorizada, como descubierta en flagrancia y empezó a negar con la cabeza.  
-¡No...no tío Steve! El…no…yo…eh…

-Calma Grace no te preocupes, está bien. Parecía un chico amable- No deseando incomodarla re direccionó la conversación. Ella se notó aliviada con ello, así mientras conversaban de la escuela y sus planes para el fin de semana llegaron a la casa de Steve. Grace bajo de la camioneta adelantándosele, le creaba un sentimiento cálido el ver como la niña se había acostumbrado a su casa, se movía por ella con naturalidad.

Cuando Grace recibió la llamada de Danny avisándole que llegaría en cualquier momento se aproximó a Steve, con la expresión más seria que le había visto, la severidad de la niña lo obligo a comportarse igual.

-Tío Steve…quisiera pedirte un favor, es algo muy importante para mí- Le paso un folleto arrugado, extendiéndolo sobre la mesa. En la colorida impresión, colmada de corazones y querubines vio el anuncio de un festival de San Valentín, recién noto que la fecha se acercaba, la chica continuo hablando.

-La próxima semana habrá un festival de San Valentín y yo…quiero cantar una canción- La revelación lo tomo por sorpresa, Grace siempre andaba por ahí cantando, lo hacía en la ducha y mientras hacia la tarea. Ella le había enseñado canciones de Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift y Ariana Grande, su voz era linda y entonada pero jamás pensó que se animaría a participar en un festival o concurso.

-¡Eso es genial! Sera maravilloso…pero ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?- Ella puso su teléfono móvil en la mesa y empezó a reproducir una canción, una balada romántica que Steve se sorprendió al reconocer, era una canción de los noventas y jamás pensó que ella la conociera. 

-Danno me dijo que tú tocas la guitarra…y…- En cuanto la conversación empezó a dirigirse en esa dirección Steve entro en pánico, jamás debió compartir ese secreto con Danny ya que si Grace le pedía ayuda en este campo seria perfectamente incapaz de negarse, arrugo el entrecejo prematuramente angustiado.

-Grace…Grace cariño hace años que no lo hago…yo podría arruinar tu canción y no quiero eso cielo, debe haber otra forma-La jovencita se inclinó en la mesa, apoyando su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirándolo con una intensidad enternecedora; Steve estaba perdido por esta niña y lo peor es que ella lo sabía; procuro permanecer firme.

\- Yo entiendo si no quieres hacerlo pero…siempre he querido hacer algo así, y tengo muchísimo miedo…si estuvieras ahí ya no tendría miedo…tío Steve- El corazón del rudo militar dio un vuelco confundido entre la culpa y el orgullo. Para su suerte, antes de caer estrepitosamente en las inocentes manipulaciones de Grace Williams el padre de la niña entro, abriendo los brazos de par en par sonriéndole a su hija con una sonrisa de 24 quilates.

\- ¡Monita ven acá!- Años atrás, ella habría saltado de su silla corriendo desesperada hacia los brazos de Danny; ahora sonrió ante la socarrona y exagerada actitud de su padre y camino con gracia hacia él, abrazándole con amor pero mesura. Steve se sintió en desacuerdo, a una persona como Danny se le debe abrazar con todas las fuerzas del mundo, con ambos brazos hasta sacarle el aire y apretarle las costillas; no se dio cuenta de cómo había llegado a tejer este razonamiento.

-¿Cómo estuvo la corte?- Danny se encogió de hombros mientras se deshacía de la corbata. Steve pensó que si Danny alguna vez participada como testigo sería injusto para el acusado; nadie podría resistirse a ese rostro.

-No hacía mucha falta mi testimonio…el tipo se encargó el mismo de dejar todas las pruebas regadas como huevos de pascua- Eso resulto bastante satisfactorio, un criminal menos en su isla.

Pese a sus intentos por convencerlos los Williams se negaron a quedarse a cenar, antes de marcharse Grace se aseguró de dejar aquel folleto en su mano al despedirse de él.

Al recostarse a dormir no pudo dejar de pensar en el asunto; no quería decepcionar a Grace, sabía que Danny jamás le perdonaría el lastimar a su pequeña hija por lo que la situación era complicada. Sin poder dormir dio varias vueltas, revolviéndose en la cama, exhausto se sentó a la orilla de la misma, tomo su teléfono y reprodujo el video de aquella canción. Era una melodía básica con acordes simples. Su encanto residía en la dulce voz de la cantante y la romántica letra; suspiro y sin más remedio se encamino al armario donde guardaba celosamente como un tesoro la guitarra que Danny le regalara.  
Suspiro al tocar la madera del instrumento, tan lustrosa y perfecta, solo pensar en el esfuerzo y dedicación de su compañero tubo al elegirla para él lo ayudo a decidirse a hacer esto, por Grace y sobre todo por Danny.

Afino el instrumento mientras aquella melodía seguía sonando, coloco sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y toco algunos acordes hasta dar con el tono de la canción. Completamente concentrado en el asunto definió la estructura de la melodía y se apoyó en el video para las posiciones de las cuerdas. En algunas horas la canción estaba completamente estructurada. 

A la mañana siguiente entro a la oficina y noto las pequeñas abrasiones en las yemas de sus dedos al abrir la puerta, vaya que había olvidado esa sensación; su móvil vibro en su bolsillo, al ver el mensaje de texto en él se sorprendió de su contenido.

“Hey tío Steve, si decides hacerlo, no se lo digas a Danno…quiero que sea una sorpresa” 

Sonrió distraído. En el transcurso de la mañana Kono apareció con algo de café y unos ridículos cupcakes cubiertos de chispas color rojo en forma de corazón. 

-¿Qué tal chicos? …¿Qué les parece? El amor está en el aire- El aroma del café atrajo a toda la unidad y pronto los cuatro se encontraban en la oficina de la chica, tomando sus respectivos cafés y observando con curiosidad aquellos pastelillos, debatiéndose entre comérselos o ponerlos como ornato en sus escritorios, fue Danny quien tomando el postre le dio una mordida, negó con la cabeza después de unos segundos.

-Demasiado dulce para mí…- Steve vio la clara marca de los dientes de su compañero en el merengue rosado, esto le causo una desmedida fascinación.

\- ¿Y que harán en San Valentín?, ¿algo divertido?- Kono alzo sus cejas después de formular su pregunta, mirándolo inquisitiva. Su primo se adelantó a sus intenciones.

-Voy a hacer exactamente lo que hago todo los días, solo que quizás pode mi césped- Todos rieron, el incluido.

-Primo una cita con tu jardín no es una cita- Kelly sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta para retomar su trabajo.

-Grace tiene un festival en su escuela o algo así…insistió mucho así que iré con ella- El comentario de Danny le causo vuelcos en el estómago, con él en el publico todo sería más complicado.

Por suerte para él había sido un día demasiado tranquilo, pudiendo con esto volver a casa temprano para ensayar la canción. En su camino a la salida Danny le detuvo.

-Hey Steve…-Se aproximó a él con el móvil en la mano cómo se recién hubiera terminado una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa Danno?- Era muy extraño, pero Steve sentía que de alguna forma su compañero podría adivinar lo que sucedía si lo veía demasiado a los ojos, Danny tenía una facilidad increíble para leerlo.

-Grace recién me llamo, necesita hacer un proyecto o algo y quisiera saber si puedes ayudarla. Lo siento mucho babe pero dice que es muy importante y…-

-Claro- Le interrumpió, asintió varias veces con énfasis. Danny sonrió y Steve lo hizo también, contagiado por aquella honesta forma de sonreír. 

Condujo hacia su casa y media hora después Danny y Grace arribaron, la joven de inmediato envió su padre a comprarle una larga lista de cosas que denotaban un proyecto muy complejo. Steve se sentó a la mesa observándola.

-Bien Grace, ¿de qué se tata?- Ella estaba reclinada en la venta, cuando el auto de su padre estaba alejándose corrió hacia Steve, se sentó a su lado y le miro, como esperando.

-Vamos tío Steve trae la guitarra, Danno volverá como en cuarenta minutos- Estaba muy impresionado de lo astuta que resultaba ser Grace, aunque recordaría aconsejarla después por mentirle a Danny encontró la situación muy práctica, la guitarra estaba en el sillón así que sin más dilación se dispusieron a ensayar. Fue sencillo; ella cantaba muy bien y se notaba que había ensayado mucho por su cuenta, cuando Danny apareció todo parecía normal.

El proyecto que sirviera como excusa resulto ser más simple de lo que se esperaba y al menos la mitad de todos los materiales proporcionados por Danny no fueron usados. La tarde paso y mientras Grace terminaba de pintar su trabajo en el pórtico Steve le extendió una bebida a su compañero.

-No sé cómo agradecerte lo que haces por mi hija, por nosotros- Danny miraba a la nada completamente pensativo.

-Fue un proyecto sencillo Danno yo…

-No, no me refiero a eso. Tú quieres a mi hija, la ayudas…la tratas como tu sangre…eso significa mucho para mí- Steve suspiro sin saber que decir. Hacía mucho que sabía que haría cualquier cosa por Danny, pero solo recientemente alcanzo a comprender por qué.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti… ¿lo sabes, verdad? No hay nada que yo no haría por ti- No era la clase de hombre que expusiera sus sentimientos así, lo que menos deseaba era incomodarlo y jamás se arriesgaría a perder su amistad. Se conformaba con esta intima interacción entre los dos, con esta extraña amistad. El silencio se hizo presente y Steve espero no haberse sobrepasado. Para su sorpresa Danny aclaro la garganta, tomo aire, parecía estaba a punto de decir algo tremendamente importante.

-Steve…yo…-Grace entro de repente, con el proyecto aun húmedo en las manos, Danny permaneció en silencio.

El dichoso catorce de febrero jamás le había representado gran emoción, no al menos desde que fuera un hombre adulto. Catherine jamás pareció apreciar demasiado ese día por lo que había dejado de importarle hacía años. Pero este día sería diferente. Tomo su guitarra y se apareció en la escuela de Grace armado de toda la valentía que poseía.

Ella, tan lista como era le indico un sitio específico para verse, uno donde Danny no lo vería aun. La joven portaba un vestido azul celeste que le sentaba excelente, le extendió una remera en el mismo tono, sonrió con gracia y agradeciendo mentalmente el no haber usado pantalones cargo ese día.

-Piensas en todo, estoy muy impresionado-Ella le guio por la parte trasera del auditorio donde todos los participantes esperaban nerviosos. Había al menos una docena de personas ahí.

En un punto Steve se asomó por el telón y vio a Danny sentado en primera fila, observado todo expectante, se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Grace era la penúltima en participar y el desfile de participantes solo aumentaba sus nervios. Al menos tres chicos dieron espectáculos bastante interesantes y cuando llego su turno se encamino al escenario pensando que esta había sido una malísima idea. Se sentó en la silla previamente dispuesta para él, ubicada junto al micrófono. Grace se inclinó hacia él, se acercó a su oído.

-Todo estará bien tío Steve…solo piensa en Danno- Steve entro en shock y la miro, con una sola mirada ella le hizo comprender que lo sabía, que lo sabía todo y que estaba bien con ello. Enfoco su vista en el público y vio a Danny con el rostro más desconcertado del mundo. Pasaron dos segundos, el empezó a tocar y Grace a cantar.

Tocar en ese escenario fue la cosa más catártica que le había sucedido, sintió como si hubiera dejado en él una tonelada de inseguridades, el rostro de Danny era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto, aquella mirada que le dirigió, llena de felicidad y gratitud fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Bajo del escenario y Grace lo abrazo por la cintura, lo apretaba y se sintió contagiado de aquella felicidad.

-¿Así que eso era lo que se traían ustedes dos?- Danny apareció detrás de ellos, con las manos en la cintura y una actitud retadora, muy característica de él, una leve traza de ternura inundaba su mirada.

-Lo siento Danno pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, ¿te gusto?- Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, este le beso la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Steve.  
-Ya sabes que soy tu mayor fan mi vida. ¿Quien diría que mi hija es la mejor cantante de todo el universo?- La joven se dirigió a una horda de jovencitas de su edad que gritoneaban su nombre y chillaban entre ellas.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas, te veías espectacular ahí arriba, solo Grace era más bonita que tu- Steve quería alzarlo en sus brazos y decirle que haría eso y mil cosas por él y por Grace, pero cayo, disfrazando su exuberante afecto tras una sonrisa sencilla.

La premiación llego y Grace obtuvo el segundo puesto, aunque para ambos fue más que una victoria. El premio consistió en una cena para dos personas en un popular restaurant en el centro.

La chica se aproximó a ellos con el sobre en la mano y actitud nerviosa.

-Hey nena si quieres ir con Steve a cenar estaré bien…su actuación fue genial ambos se lo merecen- Los ojos de la niña chispeaban de emoción, les extendió el sobre.

-Vayan ustedes…gane esto para ustedes- Danny pareció levemente confundido pero retomo su expresión relajada.

-Pero monita tú lo ganaste…es tu…

-Es para ustedes…Danno gane esto para ti y para el tío Steve…por favor…es un regalo- Steve jamás imagino que este fuera el plan desde el principio, Grace ya no era más una niña ingenua a la que se le pueden ocultar las cosas. Grace era después de todo la hija de Danny, y el carácter de su padre tan inteligente e intuitivo estaban esparcido por toda la personalidad de la joven. Ante la insegura actitud de ambos ella deposito el sobre en la mano de Danny y se alejó dando saltitos, Rachel esperaba a lo lejos. Steve pensó que en una realidad alterna esa niña debió ser una McGarrett.

Ahora estaba los dos ahí, en medio del jardín de la escuela, decorado con luces blancas. Sin nadie a su alrededor que hiciera ruido alguno y les permitiera evadir esta situación. El pasto bajos sus pies estaba húmedo y todo olía a rosas por la decoración del festival.

-Steve…yo- Danny observaba el sobre.

-Déjame hablar a mí, por favor…- Dio un paso corto, aproximándose a su compañero que miraba aquel papel como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, se le notaba contrariado.

-Yo solo tengo una pregunta Danny… ¿hay algo…aquí?-El “aquí” se refería a ellos dos, a la proximidad, a los sentimientos y a todas las cosas jamás dichas o admitidas. Pasaron tres segundos, cuatro, cinco, la ausencia de respuesta alarmo al SEAL.

-Si…si lo hay- La respuesta fue tan débil y apagada, fue una respuesta sacada a tirones de un corazón confundido.

-Tu… ¿quieres que esto suceda?- Extendió su mano y toco la de Danny, la mano que sostenía el sobre, sus dedos estaban muy fríos, helados.  
-Steve…es complicado- Entonces comprendió, que tonto había sido. Se había conformado con vivir en una nube de algodón fantaseando cómodamente sin imaginarse jamás que para Danny esto era real y complicado. Había tantas cosas en juego, tantas personas y prejuicios, entonces comprendió que ambos estaban ya demasiado lejos del punto donde se puede olvidar y seguir adelante. Después de todo Grace había hecho esto por Danny, no por él.

-No lo es…- Al decir esto Danny lo observo fijamente, estrechando su mirada.

-En realidad es tan fácil que tu hija de quince años lo resolvió- Danny cerro los ojos, sus labios esbozaban una amplia sonrisa pero al abrir los ojos estaba enrojecidos, cargados de alivio y lágrimas.

-En realidad es tan fácil como…solo besarte…bajo las luces de la vía láctea- Se aproximaron el uno a otro con una agradable expectación, unieron sus labios en un cálido beso que demostró ser, tal facil como Steve lo predijo, fácil, natural y orgánico, obviando que se pertenecían el uno al otro, mediante un simple beso.

**Author's Note:**

> La cancion que Steve y Grace interpretan es Kiss Me, de el grupo Sixpence None the Richer; es una cancion muy romantica, les invito a que la escuchen.


End file.
